єνєяутнιηg'ѕ נυѕт cнασѕ
by l2adiol2obot
Summary: Tag to S1.E7. Standing on Josh's family's doorstep, Aidan didn't think he'd end up meeting his roommates' parents like this. Regardless, he had to be here, to protect him...he was all he had left. SLASH Aidan/Josh  Jodan  One-shot


**Author's note:**

Tag to S1.E.7 A small difference in how the night went, if I skip over anything that happened in the episode, it's because I love how it went and see nothing wrong with it.

So this is my first fan fiction to being human. (the North American version) I have to say there is definitely something there between Josh and Aidan. Haha, so I decided to write a one-shot with the two. Especially after seeing last night's episode. It seemed everyone was insinuating that they were more than just friends.

Unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own.

Also, edited. For some odd reason I was spelling Aidan with an E, I have no idea why, but it's been fixed now. I apologize. And why didn't anyone tell me? D;

* * *

**Title:** Everything's just chaos... (Except for when I'm with you)

**Rating: **T

**Warning: **SLASH.

**

* * *

**

After Aidan had thankfully been invited in by Josh's mother. To be honest, he never thought he was going to meet Josh's parents and especially not how it had happened. The circumstances weren't the way Aidan had wanted it to happen, but at least it was happening... right?

Though Aidan was a little hurt at Josh not inviting him in, but he decided to ignore the sting he felt. Sitting down at the table, he sat down a couple of inches away from Josh. He could feel the heat radiating from the werewolf's body, heat that he didn't exactly possess. werewolves were typically a couple of degrees warmer while vampires were a couple of degrees lower than the average human.

Thinking back to a couple of weeks ago, he had been a little jealous. The fact that Josh had found someone to share his other side with. Sure he had Rebecca...but it was different. It was honestly nothing more than physical release. That and the fact that he WAS concerned about her well being. The fact that he wanted her to be...different. Wanted her to live better, more importantly wanted her to not kill innocent people when you didn't need to. But.. with Josh, things were different. Much different. It was more emotional, the fact that he could relate to what Josh was going through.

He had lost his family, everything he had when he tried to tell them about what he had become..hoping they'd have accepted him..since that's what family was suppose to do, right? Well, he knew Josh wanted that family connection..but he didn't want him to get hurt.

Regardless, Josh's mother looked at him and smiled, she seemed so ready to accept anything her son had to tell her. "So you guys.. are happy as roommates?" The way she said it seemed to instigate something much more than just roommates or even friends.

Even Josh caught it.

"Mom..." Josh had said in exasperation. Aidan cut off whatever he was about to say and decided now it was time to throw out a hint here or there if he was planning on getting Josh to know the feelings that had been coming to surface lately. Aidan reached over and touched Josh's forearm gentle and turned up the charm. "Yes, we're happy." Josh sputtered and looked ready to deny anything Aidan was going to say. But his mother seemed to shine brighter, her eyes lit up. He saw Josh deflate with resignation, not wanting to deny his mother happiness. "Oh that's so lovely."

Everything seemed fine until he started coughing, he took his hand away from Josh's arm to get a napkin and cover his face. He showed Josh what was happening.

They scrambled away to the bathroom.

* * *

The door slamming shut brought him back, Aidan sat up and was out of the tea bath in no time. Josh had been a genius, thinking of different herbs that could get him back to his original state. Yeah, Garlic didn't kill a vampire or even hurt them in the general sense that was often thought up in the old vampire movies. All it did was in fact reveal a vampire's true nature. Which was the downfall of a lot of vampires years ago. At least that's what Bishop told him when they were together.

It was always dangerous to eat food. As long as he ingested blood, it in a way.. kept his body alive. It gave his body human traits. Being able to eat.. and of course sex. Blood was key to all those sorts of things. As he dried himself off with haste, he had smelled the air of a familiar scent. Marcus.

Josh and his family were in danger, Aidan dressed so quickly using his vampire speed, you would of missed it if you had blinked. Then he was up and out of the window, falling to the ground with grace. He saw Marcus then and pushed forward, wrestling, throwing punches left and right trying to get a hold on the damn idiot.

When he spotted Josh, he knew he couldn't let him do that. Wouldn't. Blood on his hands was not an option, even if what he was killing wasn't technically alive anyways. Aidan would handle it and he did, until Marcus ran away with his tail between his legs. The fact that he called Josh a dog was just too funny. Aidan let out a ragged breath, trying to calm himself down. He heard footsteps and felt a warm hand on his shoulder, Josh.. The touch helped calm him down until normal eyes met with anxious ones. Aidan exhaled and spoke, breaking the small silence that they had been enveloped in. "You okay?" Josh smiled and Aidan let out a chuckle. "You were going head to head with another vampire and you ask if I'm okay? Your impossible Aidan... I didn't even do anything..."

Aidan smiled in return and relaxed into the touch that was warming his shoulder. "Doesn't stop me from worrying about you."

"A-about that, at dinner, y-you ah...how do I put this. You basically told my family we're a couple...but we're not. I mean that I don't want, wait I mean...uh.. I'm just gonna stop talking. "

Aiden looked over at Josh confused and let out another breath that he didn't need to even take. He took a step closer and placed both of his hands on Josh's cheeks, taking his head in his hands carefully and spoke softly. "Relax, calm down...and tell me what you want."

Josh covered Aidan's hands with his own and let out a shaky nervous breath. "I...I don't exactly know.. My life... Everything is chaos, except when I'm with you.. then everything feels like it's going to be okay." Aidan smiled with warmth, locking eyes with his housemate and then leaned in kissing him on the lips. Josh seemed a little surprised but melted into the touch and began to kiss back with vigor. It was nothing like kissing Nora. With her he had to be gentle, afraid that the wolf might break through at the intense feeling... but with Aidan. Aidan knew everything about him, his dark secret that no one really knew. So if he lost a little control or was a little too rough...to say the least. Aidan could take it. Josh felt himself losing a little control, handling the vampire roughly pushing him up against the tree. He felt Aidan's teeth shift and before he could probably cut himself on them, Aidan leaned away. "Wait...wait wait." Aidan said in a rush, looking away.

Aiden seemed to forget that his fangs popped out whenever he was intensely angry...or aroused. He...felt like a monster and didn't want Josh to see him like this. It wasn't exactly the most romantic reaction he had when it came to these sorts of things.

Josh frowned, his forehead creasing with worry, then it clicked for him. He took his hand and placed it on Aidan's chin and turned it to face him. Seeing Aidan's true face. He smiled. "I wanna see YOU...you know I don't care...I like you for who you are Aidan... not for what we pretend to be..." Maybe not the whole murdering past that Aidan probably had but Josh wasn't about to voice that. Aidan smiled, fangs and all and leaned in, kissing him once more. Aidan felt Josh's hands on his hips, his own hands coming to feel Josh's shoulder blades. Once Josh seemed to need air, Aidan paid attention to his neck. He felt Josh tense a little. Aidan moved away from his neck and let out a sigh.

"I...I'm not gonna bite you Josh..."

"No..it's not that... I want you to. "

"But...we don't know..."

"What my blood can do...I know your right."

A voice broke through their mood.

"Josh?" It was his mother. Josh pulled away from Aidan and glanced over towards him. Aidan smiled regardless and leaned in once more for a kiss before he let him go to be with his family. "I'll see you inside... you know once I... calm down again. "

He had only stayed until the morning where he had to tell Josh his opinions on letting his family in too much...of the consequences and let slip of what family he had in the past. He wasn't ready to tell Josh anything about her and his son yet... one day maybe. But not right now. Talking about the past relationships wasn't exactly good for when you were gonna start a new one.

* * *

**Reviews? Perhaps a sequel to this? Let me know what you guys think!**


End file.
